Purple Day
Trivia *Originally, the animation was going to have them wear shirts and jerseys baseball related, and the name of the cartoon was originally "Baseball Jersey & Shirt Day", but due to a teacher in real-life in the creator's school being ill and their favorite color was purple, they supported him/her by saving Baseball Jersey & Shirt Day for another day and making it "Purple Day" instead by wearing purple apparel. **Also, if you pause real quickly to see the board before Lubch blocks it after walking, you'll see that the board says it was originally going to be Baseball Jersey & Shirt Day. **May 10, 2013, however, there hopefully could be an episode similar to Baseball Jersey & Shirt Day. It's called Baseball Jersey Apparel Day. *This movie is based on Purple Day at the creator's school. *Although the creator knew that it'd be Purple Day on April 5, 2013, he was absent that day, and spent that day doing non-computer things, starting a Webdings episode and finishing and publishing Purple Day. *The beginning of the movie up to where Bock says "So what now?" were originally going to be part of an unfinished episode called "Create Your Own Heart and Wear It Day", but wasn't finished due to the creator being ill. *This is the first episode to include a lot of arm and body movements. *Thanks to encouragement from MistyEntertainment, more animation was put into this episode. *MistyEntertainment also made the desks look more stylish, but alas, they slowed down video converting and the fla file and swf file, so for the fla file, they were hidden at first, then outlined. For the swf file, the quality was changed to low. To speed things up, they were converted into images. *Some arm movements came from another unfinished episode "Science Fair", along with an eyebrows movement. *Mape's boo came from a SFX website. *Although not a lot of people know, when Lubch said penalty step, a V-CAM was used, along with the drumroll scene. **The drumroll scene came directly from Food Jokes, also created by the creator of The Squishables. *The microscope thrown at the person playing the drums was traced from a microscope image used by the creator's science teacher. *Unlike in the episode in which the ill person was fake, in real-life, there actually is an ill teacher. *Dool's penalty in the penalty step was familiar to that of Triple Point Day. Goofs *Excluding the part where Lubch says how are the kids are stupidly smart and in the preloader image, Lubch's shirt isn't shaded, unlike his body and the other shirts and bodies of the characters. *While Lubch lowered his arms after telling Bock to shut up, in the inbetween, his arms were slightly disconnected to his body. *When Lubch turns to the students, for reasons unknown, his mouth briefly opens. *Before Lubch says "Nothing else", he has no mouth. *When Lubch replied to Opex, "Shut up, I wasn't even speaking to you," the subtitles lacked the word "even".